The Runaway Guys: Heroes of Celestiana
by Storm Snivy 703
Summary: The Runaway Guys become great heroes. Now they must learn to use there powers to defeat the dark force of Darkanos
1. Prolouge

The Runaway Guys

The Heroes of Celestiana

Our series of stories is how four friends became extrordinary heroes. However before we tell this story we need to explain the origin.

Prolouge Celestiana

Our story starts in Celestiana, a world born by light, and birthed creation. On the opposite side of the spectrum is Darkanos, a world born by darkness, and birthed destruction.

War broke out, the Celestians against Darkans. After eons of eventful battles the Darkans retreated. The celebration was short lived though.

The Lord Paratus, noticed the reason for the retreat of the Darkans, was so they can destroy the planets. The Lord in final acts of king ship took eleven emeralds from his vault, he knew this day would come.

Using all of his power Paratus created, The Power Emeralds. With there power the Darkans would be sealed in there world, Somthing was amiss though, only royal blood could do the act. Paratus summoned his top Celsetial guard Samonus, and gave him a final task. To bring Paratus`s only daughter Lady Celesteon to do the ceremony.

After the ceremony Celesteon took over as queen and Samonus became her top guard. After centuries and centuries of peace a horrid event occurred the seal broke.

The target was Earth, Celestianas most advance planet. Celesteon knew this day would come, so she took four of the emeralds and sent them to Earth.

The time for the Heroes of Destiny to be brought out, to stop the Darkans from reigning total destrution.


	2. Chapter 1

Now that the backstory is out of the way lets get to the actual story.

Chapter 1

The Runaway Guys-Chuggaaconroy aka Emile, Proton Jon aka Jon, and Nintendo CapriSun aka Tim- were working on Little Big Planet with Lucahjin aka Reese, their guest. They just finised the finale when... there was a knock on the door.

Emile went to check who was there, but saw no one. "Huh?" Emile thought.

"Maybe it was a prankster doing some sort ding dong ditch thing." Lucah said. After that Emile saw a package.

"Oh there was something there after all." Emile said. When he opened it, what he saw was four emeralds. One was a deep red color with Jon`s name on it, a bright yellow color with Tim`s name on it, a pale pink color with Lucah`s name on it, and finally a light blue one with Emile`s name on it.

"Whats with these?" Jon said. As they were all pondering over the situation, Tim noticed a note and suspicions rised. "Well what does the note say?" Lucah asked.

"The note says 'When the emeralds touch chant unite!'" Tim explained.

So the four united the emeralds by the corners "Unite!" they yelled in unison. A blinding flash appered for a second, and a sudden burst of power went through the four. Then all was normal.

"That was odd." Lucah said

"You can say that again." Jon said

"Something isn`t right..." Luach said. Suddenly an audible thud was heard in the room.

"What was that?" Emile said.

"Lucah fainted!" Jon said. "We better check that shes..." THUD. Jon was down too.

"What going on?" Tim asked. "I don`t know, maybe it`s the em-" THUD. Emile was out like a light.

"Jeez!" Tim said "What going on here" Tim said. THUD.

I don`t need to say what happened to Tim hopefully. Well let`s see what happens next time!


	3. Chapter 2

If you didn`t read the prolouge in the beginning, you will get the fast version in this chapter.

Chapter 2

When the four regained conciessness they noticed something odd, a change in scenery.

"Where are we?" Lucah asked

After observing for a bit they noticed a women with blue hair and a white gown topped off with a a white crown.

"Welcome heroes." said the woman

The four were baffled and just stayed quiet till Jon finally worked the courage to say what was on everyones mind.

"Um exactly who are you, and what do you mean by heroes?" Jon asked

"Oh forgive me let me start with my name I`m Celesteon." said the mysterious woman.

"Nice to meet you." said Chugga "Let us introduce ourselves I am..."

"No need M`Lady knows all of you heroes." said a young man with some resmblence to Celesteon, "Oh allow me to introduce myself I am Samanos."

"Great now that that`s out of the way, Celesteon what do you mean by heroes." said Jon.

"Oh forgive me let me explain." said Celesteon.

"Ok so let us get this straight." said Tim

"Celestiana is your world, which created all other worlds." said Jon "Also this place called Darkanos is the opposite it wants to destroy all worlds."

"After years of war they turned to a new tactic of destroying planets while you were celebrating victory." said Chuggaa

"So your dad Paratus sacraficed himself to create the Eleven Power Emeralds to seal the planet." said Tim

"So then you took over as Queen and peace reigned, until the seal broke on Darkanos." said Lucah "Also the Emeralds we have will give us super powers, that will help defend our planets from the Darkans."

"Yes allow us to explain the power you receive." said Samanos

"Emile you have received the power of ice, your soul and personality has shown your courage will freeze your enemies to their soul" said Celesteon.

"Jon you have received the power of fire your powerful personality has shown you`ll burn you enemies to a crisp" said Samanos.

"Tim you have recived the power of thunder and lighting, you soul tells us you power will leave a shocking effect on the enemies." said Celesteon.

"Wow a pun, Emile these are your people." said Jon

"Anyway, let`s move on." said Samanos "Reese you have recived the power of love, your wisdom shows you are the most able to wield a force so powerful. How you use something with such power is more than even we can predict, be as creative with it as you like."

"Listen we would love to help but there would be some problems." said Jon

"Problems, such as what?" said Celesteon.

"No need to worry about it M`Lady." said Samanos. "I will take care of whatever these problems are when I head to Earth."

"When you head to Earth? What is he talking about Celesteon?" said Reese.

"Oh I forgot to mention, since you do not really know much about the enemy or us, and you cannot really observe the entire planet at once, Samanos will be your helper." said Celesteon.

After Celesteon said that things started fading away.

"Our communications our being cut short I must send you back now." said Celesteon "Remember the fate of all things rests in your hands."

And like that our story has tooken a jump start how will things unfold find out next chapter.


End file.
